iPOD challenge How Ron and Hermione Fall in Love
by Ashabadash
Summary: Ron and Hermione have always been perfect for each other. It just takes a little moment or two between them to realize it


IPod challenge.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**My pairing is Ron and Hermione**

* * *

She is Love – Parachute

It was dark, darker than dark, it was the epitome of blackness.

Yet it was nearly noon.

Ron was in pain, some of the worst pain he'd ever been in. He should have listened to his dad's stories about splinching. But nope, he figured he didn't need to pass the test, just do what Hermione and Harry did.

And here he was, lying on the ground in god knows where, and Hermione and Harry hovered over him, bickering about how to take care of him. Hermione insisted that somewhere in that scary purse of her's was a potion to help. Ron moaned loudly, he couldn't take much more of this.

Harry decided to leave Hermione to Ron and began to set up camp. Hermione was searching through her bag and Ron moaned in pain. Hermione stopped mid-search and looked at Ron, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly.

"It'll be okay Ron, I promise," Hermione said.

Suddenly, the pain wasn't so bad.

* * *

Two Worlds – Tarzan

Their worlds were completely opposite. His was a pureblood family (blood traitors none the less, but pureblood at that). Hers were completely muggle, not a magical bone in any one of them.

But today, they were all the same, and bloodlines didn't matter. Ron rocked nervously on his feet while Harry stood beside him.

"She's not coming mate," Ron mumbled to Harry.

"She's coming," Harry said reassuringly, remembering the not too far back time when Harry and Ron's conversation was reversed.

Just then the music began to play and Ron was as anxious as ever. Ginny walked up and stood across from the boys, smiling at them both.

Then he saw her. She was standing at the end of the aisle with her father, dressed in an elegant white gown.

"Told you so," Harry whispered behind him.

* * *

This is Me – Demi Lovato (hahaha, I swear my music is ALL over the place)

Hermione ran up to the Astronomy tower, bumping past people as tears streamed from her eyes. She was sure she was getting funny looks from people, but it didn't matter to her. She just had to breathe.

Up in the tower, things were different. They were quiet, relaxed. She sat at the edge of the tower, her feet hanging over the edge, her tears drying as she calmed down.

An A. She had gotten an A?! She looked at the charms paper in her hand. Professor Flitwick normally didn't give such difficult essays, and she thought she had done really well. But the teacher said that she just didn't capture the essence of the rearrangement charm, which, though practically she deserved an O, she didn't come across as understanding it.

The icing to the cake though, was as always, Ronald. She didn't know why she always took the snide comments to heart, 90 percent of the time he didn't mean it, but his comment about her never really needing to study just hit a little close to home, and all of the sudden she found herself up here.

"'Mione?" Ron's voice came in behind her. She heard him walk over to her and saw his shoes (old chuck taylors with a hole in the toe) beside her elbow. "Can I sit?" he asked. She nodded and he joined her by her side.

"Harry and I row-sham-bo'd to see who should come get you," Ron said. When he saw Hermione roll her eyes, he added. "I won."

They sat for a while before Hermione spoke up. "This is me Ron," she said, placing her paper on his lap. "I'm Brains and Books, and when I'm not, I'm distraught as hell. Then you and I fight, I run up here, crying like a fool, then you apologize, I forgive you and we all start over again."

Ron looked at the paper and then toward Hermione. "This isn't you Hermione," Ron said. "You're so much more than that," He laced his fingers with hers. Hermione looked up to his blue eyes and smiled.

* * *

What A Beautiful Day – Chris Cagle

They met on Day One: She walked in to their compartment on the train and immediately proved that she was already way better at magic than herself.

Day Two: They had their first lesson together and he thought she was the most aggravating girl on the planet. She thought he was rude and incompetent.

Day 62: she joined their friendship and thanks to troll boogers and levitation spells, she became his best friend.

They fought on Day 75, 88, 99, 103,105, 311… (You get the picture)

Day 3065: he asked her to marry him

She didn't say yes until Day 3070 though.

After that, Ron had to buy a calendar, because he was going to lose count counting the days of the rest of his life with Hermione.

* * *

Take it Like A Man – Legally Blonde the Musical

"Where are we?" Ron asked as Hermione dragged him into the robe shop.

"It's a robe shop Ronald," Hermione said. "You're going for a job interview tomorrow and the only nice clothes you have are the robes from Bill's wedding." She went into the right section of the store and immediately found Ron's size, throwing a handful of clothes at him to try on.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to judge a book by its cover?" Ron asked from the dressing room.

"Yes, but I also know books with tattered covers stay on the shelf," Hermione said.

"Yea, unless you're in the library…" Ron murmured.

"What was that?" Hermione called. Ron just shook his head as he walked out in blue robes for Hermione to see.

"Oh look at you," Hermione smiled and walked up to Ron. "You look great," she said. She turned to the lady at the counter and said she'd get these and then turned back to Ron.

"I look like George when he's all dressed up for work," Ron said, raising an eyebrow at the mirror.

"No, it just reflects what's already in you," Hermione said. "Anyway," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I like tattered books better anyway," and she shooed him to go get changed.

* * *

Almost There – The Princess and The Frog Soundtrack

Hermione sat in the back of the library, studying for her NEWTS furiously and getting frustrated with a group of giggling girls at the table next to her. They were planning to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend, from what Hermione overheard, and they were just waiting in the library for their dates.

Hermione had bypassed the trip this time around. She had too much to do and she didn't work this hard just to give up now.

The giggling girls finally left and Hermione reveled in the silence. She began to get really into her History of Magic (the newly revised version after the war) when she heard the chair across from her scoot back. She looked up to tell whoever it was to get their own table, when she saw Ron smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Last she checked, Ron was going to go to the town with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Didn't feel like being the 5th wheel," Ron shrugged. He pulled a Defense Against the Dark Arts book out of his bag and opened it, turning to the chapter he was supposed to be studying.

Hermione smiled. Ron turned down hanging out with his friends to sit with her and study for the day.

That right there was true love in Hermione's book.

* * *

Girl Next Door – Saving Jane

She hated that little blonde bitch. More than anything. She was preppy and pretty and popular, the three P's that Hermione was not. And she was also an O – for Obsessive over Ron Weasley.

She watched from her bed as Lavender and Pavarti groomed themselves in their mirrors like they had for the past 6 years. Hermione didn't nearly take as long as the two of them did. They were getting ready to go watch the Quidditch team try outs.

"Well, I'm REALLY looking forward to the _keeper_ tryouts," Lavender said with a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes. Those two were both gabbing endlessly about how bad of a crush they had on Ron for weeks now.

"Unless," Lavender turned from her mirror to face Hermione. "Unless of course Hermione, _you_ were going to watch the Keepers tryout." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Hermione, girl-code…" Parvarti said, trying to hint. Sadly though, Hermione didn't know much about the sacred girl-code, having two best friends who were guys and all.

"I…I don't…"

"Wow! For a witch so freekin' smart, you can be so dumb!" Lavender said. "Just forget it, it's not like he'd be interested in you anyway," she said and grabbed her bag as she and Parvarti headed toward the door.

"Would you really have backed down if Granger liked Ron?" Parvarti asked quietly as they reached the door.

"Good Godric no!" Lavender said. "I just would have gotten to him first," she sneered. It was then Hermione understood what the two were talking about and her whole face flushed. Three seconds later, she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. Maybe she WOULD watch the tryouts.

* * *

Imagine –Instrumental (I decided to write with the flow of this song, not the lyrics [since there aren't any])

Ron lay in the Hospital room for several hours, not able to move until the healers knew better what spell hit him. He couldn't even speak.

He lied there, day dreaming of Hermione, who he needed to see more than anything. He closed his eyes and pictured her the last time he saw her; a week ago as he and Harry left for their first mission as full out Aurors.

She was holding Rose, their brand new baby girl, trying to chide the little thing into going back to sleep. And though Hermione had always been the strongest woman in his life (and that was saying something, since his mother and sister were amazing women as well) he still saw a tear or two developing at the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione," Ron breathed. He needed her, now more than anything.

He heard a rush of footsteps; someone running down the hall and stopping at his door.

"Ron," She said, and just the sound of her voice lifted his spirits tenfold. "It's okay Ron, I'm here."

* * *

Halloween – RENT

(This is a shorty) Ron apperated to his bedroom, getting as far away from Harry and Hermione that he could. The second he landed though, his eyes widened and he realized what he had done. He couldn't go back to them.

In anger, he knocked over everything on his dresser, feeling satisfaction as they hit the floor. The sound of glass shattering caused him to step forward and pick up a picture frame off the floor.

It was the three of them, from back in first year. That's how it all started. Everything relied around him sitting with Harry on the train, and the two of them saving Hermione from that troll.

Without second thought, he grabbed his backpack and left the burrow, hoping to; once again, find Harry and Hermione before it was too late.

* * *

Granger Danger – A Very Potter Musical

(I kid you not) It was fourth year when he knew for sure that he liked Hermione way more than any best friend should. The surge of jealousy that went through him when he saw her with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball was excruciating, and Ron realized that he'd have to do something drastic so as to not lose her.

They had just been summoned to Dumbledore's office, and Hermione was worrying that they still hadn't found a way for Harry to breathe under water. Ron was nervous, and he could feel Hermione was too. She kept babbling on and on and finally, Ron turned and stopped her.

"'Mione," Ron said stopping in his tracks. It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize Ron wasn't beside her and she had to turn around and come back.

"What?" she asked curiously. Ron hesitated. "Can it wait Ron, Neville made it seem pretty important that we show up in Dumbledore's office so…"

"Just give me a second," Ron said. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the Ball…I didn't…" Ron looked at his feet and rocked back and forth a little. "I didn't mean to make you so upset. You deserved to have a good time."

"Then why did you make such an ass of yourself and everything?" Hermione asked.

"Err…" he couldn't say it, and Hermione, not getting an answer, began to grow annoyed and turned on her heels. "Wait it's," he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. Both looked at their hands and at each other.

"I get it Ron, you're forgiven," Hermione smiled up at Ron and he let out a breath. She tugged on his arm. "Let's go, okay?" and they kept walking.

Yup, that was it. Ron Weasley was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Contrary to what many would think, I do actually type really fast.

This was fun, let's do it again sometime, shall we?

**What do you think?**


End file.
